Nighttime Rituals
by CosmicParasite
Summary: Kendall loves kissing Logan. A sickeningly sweet PWP. Kogan.


**Authors note: **Fuck me. First "Little Rubber Ducky" and now this? I swear, I've never blushed so hard in my life. D: (I regret nothing.)

**WARNING!:** this story contains the following: slash, kogan, rimming, the continuous use (abuse) of the conditional/progressive tense, oxford coma's, heavy kissing/petting, fellatio (if you squint) and many other forms of sexual behavior. If you're adverse to reading any of the previously stated please feel free to hit the back button. Flames will _not_ be tolerated. Please and thank you.

* * *

For Kendall Knight, Logan's body was nothing less than a haven of absolute pleasure. Many young children often first learned to explore their worlds with their mouths; Kendall was a young man and still found that exploring his world- which consisted of Logan and his body- with his mouth to be an immensely satisfying and, often times, invigorating experience.

He'd start with Logan's face. From the slight wrinkle of his forehead to the ridiculously adorable crooked smile that seemed to permanently grace his features. At night Kendall would lay across from him, his elbow propped as his head lay against his hand. Leaning over, he'd start off with the brunet's agonizingly soft lips. Kissing them slowly, stopping occasionally to nip lightly at the lower lip, only to begin again.

It was at these times that Kendall allowed his desire to control him completely.

Beside him, Logan would purr contently as he leaned ever closer until their bodies were flush against each other. Gingerly, he'd lift a hand to the blond's face, massaging the skin beneath his fingertips, working his way to the shoulder where he'd leave the appendage to rest. The slight rumble of his partner's chest would urge his lips to part eagerly, allowing the lighter haired man to molest every corner of his sweet mouth, their soft pecks morphing to passionate kisses.

When Kendall was done with the brunet's mouth he'd move onto his cheeks, placing loving kisses over every inch of his skin. Then he'd kiss along Logan's jaw line up to his forehead taking time to kiss both eyelids and the tip of his nose before returning to his mouth once again.

Logan would allow his lover to kiss his face, as much to his own to delight as the others. Knowing how much the other man enjoyed it would never cease to make him smile. Both Contented; nice warm evenings like this, school out, no interruptions, they had all the time in the world. Kendall could kiss the brunet as much, and as long as he wanted.

Eventually Kendall's mouth would long to explore the other delights Logan's body had to offer. Traveling downward, marking the brunet's flawless milky skin as he went, he'd lavish attention to his lover's neck and collar bone before would find his way to hard, pink nipples. Pushing the smaller boy onto his back, Kendall would crawl atop him and take the first one in his mouth, causing Logan to emit a low whine of pleasure. He'd roll his tongue around it, biting and kissing until it hurt. Logan would cry a soft noise sounding suspiciously like his name as he moved on to the other nub, giving it the same treatment. His hands would roam the lithe body as he made his way ever downward, not once ceasing his ministrations, the dark-browed man not wanting to leave a single part of his body untouched.

Kendall's talented mouth would soon find its way down to Logan's hips after tracing his navel. He'd scrape his teeth lightly emitting a shudder from the smaller boy, before sinking his teeth into a hip bone. Logan would cry out in surprise, his body humming from the pleasure. Biting and nipping at the already abused hip, the blonde would trace circles over its twin with his thumb and as if apologizing for the harsh treatment, he'd replace his teeth with feather-light kisses.

Leaving his lover panting slightly, he'd continue downward, skipping past the prevalent erection, pre-cum leaking from the tip, to nip at his inner thighs.

"K-Kendall, please." Logan would breathe out huskily.

Grasping the presented shaft, Kendall would gingerly run his thumb over the slit collecting the liquid. Moving up he'd run the digit across the younger boys abused lips, the mixture of saliva and pre-cum glistening in the faint light pouring in the window creating an ethereal image. Groaning to himself, he'd greedily lap up the smudge, effectively cleaning his lovers lips before making his way back down to perch between parted legs. Rubbing soothing circles over one thigh, he'd part his legs farther, leaning down to meet an eagerly twitching hole. He'd torment Logan by placing slow, deep kisses against his opening until the brunet writhed, incoherent mumbles pouring from his lips, unable to form proper sentences.

Kendall would continue to stroke a pale hip tenderly as he dove in, Logan's jerking from side to side, his breath coming in and out in short gasps and fingers finding purchase in gripping the sheets beneath him.

Minutes would tick by before Logan would moan out, begging for more as he'd roll over onto his stomach, burying his face into a pillow. A faint trickle of liquid would cause him to break out into goose flesh, Kendall finger tips caressing his hips, then his back, casually collecting the pooling liquid and leading it down to the desired destination. One finger would massage the inner-walls, stretching the muscle, then two, both crooking to brush against the hidden bundle of nerves. Unable to keep still any longer, Logan would begin to writhe and thrust back against the digits, fucking himself on them.

All too soon, Kendall would retract his fingers causing the frame beneath him to let out a faint whimper of protest. Flipping the brunet over, he'd quickly shush him with a teeth-clashing kiss. Logan's body would continue to tremble with pleasure, a slight shiver marking it's way up the small of his back in anticipation for what was to come.

Pulling away, Kendall would gaze down at the brunet, his cock twitching painfully at the flushed cheeks of his lover, half-mast eyes peering longing beneath eyelashes so obviously pleading release. It would quickly become too much, the need to be inside the tight heat of the smaller boy. He'd sit up and gently press his erection against the already prepped entrance, teasingly circling. Logan's eyes would flutter briefly before closing fully as he'd wrap a leg around the blond's waist, pushing upwards slightly, his eagerness to engulf his lover compelling him forward. Finally, he'd press in slowly, a low moan of approval reverberating off the walls at his entry.

The pace would start slow, a steady rhythm. Kendall would lean down to kiss the brunet between thrusts, long languid kisses peppered across his flushed cheeks.

It would continue on like this for what would seem hours. Both boys engrossed in the feelings of being connected in the most intimate way possible, the intangible feeling of absolution.

Suddenly, Kendall would pick up the pace, pulling back to pound into the smaller boy in quick, harsh thrusts. This would cause Logan to cry out, the dull hum of pleasure increasing, electrifying his body with every thrust, each hitting his prostate dead-on.

"Kendall!" the younger boy would scream out, his nails digging into the blond's back, angry red lines following their descent downward, then upwards, and back down again.

Sensing his oncoming orgasm, Kendall would slow down, focusing on the quick jolt of his hips and the frame beneath him. The walls around his dick would convulse and then clench, squeezing his member, the cry of release urging him on twice, thrice more before he felt the familiar warmth pool in his own belly, one last jerk of his hips and he'd find himself exploding.

Pulling out, Kendall would finish by covering every inch of the smaller boy's body with soft, loving kisses. Eyelids would droop at this, hiding brown eyes from view, harsh breathing slowly returning to normal. Eventually, the brunet would drift off to the soothing ministrations, his faint mumble of "I love you" barely audible, a whisper.

Hearing the soft, even breaths, Kendall would crawl up beside his lover, and pull him to his chest, a bemused smile playing across his features when the younger boy would cuddle up to him, instantly molding himself to his side even in his sleep.

He'd watch the peacefully sleeping brown-eyed boy, smiling to himself, always loving the way he looked after they made love. Taking in the sex hair and abused lips, he'd admire the love nips marking across the entirety of his body, marking him, showing the world just who Logan Mitchell belonged to.

It was those moments that Kendall found himself completely and utterly at peace, like he could just let go of all the negativity around him and all the weights would drop leaving him floating, free to love and be loved by the most beautiful boy in the world. Sated and in a state of euphoria, Kendall would then close his eyes and allow himself to follow after his lover, the taste of Logan's body, his haven, still on his lips.

**~Fin**


End file.
